1993–94 NBA season
The 1993–94 NBA season was the 48th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Houston Rockets defeating the New York Knicks 4 games to 3 in the NBA Finals to win the franchise's first championship. Notable occurrences *Just before the start of the season, Michael Jordan shocked the basketball world by announcing his first retirement from the NBA following the death of his father. Jordan would be back on the court in March 1995. *The Chicago Bulls played their final season at Chicago Stadium. *The Cleveland Cavaliers played their final season at Richfield Coliseum. *The San Antonio Spurs played their first season at the Alamodome. *The Atlanta Hawks traded Dominique Wilkins to the Los Angeles Clippers for Danny Manning. *Laker legend Magic Johnson tried his hand at coaching, but the Lakers missed the playoffs for just the fourth time in NBA history and Johnson refused to come back for the 1994-95 season. *The Houston Rockets tied a record set in 1948 by the Washington Capitols in starting the season with 15 victories; they started the season 22-1 before finishing with a 58-24 record. *On February 17, David Robinson of the San Antonio Spurs recorded the NBA's 4th quadruple-double (34 points, 10 each rebounds, assists, and blocks) in a home game against the Detroit Pistons. This is the last time a quadruple-double was made in an NBA game. *The 1994 NBA All-Star Game was played at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota, with the East defeating the West 127-118. Scottie Pippen of the Chicago Bulls took home the game's MVP honors. *On the season's final day, Spurs center David Robinson scored 71 points against the Los Angeles Clippers to capture the scoring title. *Reggie Miller of the Indiana Pacers became just the third member of the 50-40-90 Club by shooting 50% from the field, 42% from three, and 91% from the line for the course of the entire season. Only Larry Bird and Mark Price had achieved this feat at that time; only Steve Nash and Dirk Nowitzki have achieved it since. *Neither the Los Angeles Lakers nor the Boston Celtics made the playoffs, making this the only season in NBA history that neither team has qualified. *The Denver Nuggets made NBA Playoff history by becoming the first eight-seed to defeat a one-seed in the first round of a playoff series when they defeated the Seattle SuperSonics 3 games to 2. *The Indiana Pacers won their first NBA playoff series by sweeping the Orlando Magic, who were making their playoff debut. The Pacers would go on to their first Eastern Conference Finals, eventually losing to the New York Knicks in seven games. *The New York Knicks came one game away from playing the maximum number of playoff contests. Had the New Jersey Nets captured one more victory over them in the first round, this would have been done as the Knicks played seven-game series in the next three rounds against the Bulls, Pacers, and Rockets. The Boston Celtics would later exceed the mark in 2008. *This year's NBA Finals would be the last to go seven games until 2005. This was also the only year in which both the NBA Finals and the Stanley Cup Finals would go to seven games and involve teams from the same city. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets *'Rookie of the Year:' Chris Webber, Golden State Warriors *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Dell Curry, Charlotte Hornets *'Most Improved Player:' Don MacLean, Washington Bullets *'Coach of the Year:' Lenny Wilkens, Atlanta Hawks *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - John Stockton, Utah Jazz **G - Latrell Sprewell, Golden State Warriors *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Shawn Kemp, Seattle SuperSonics **F - Charles Barkley, Phoenix Suns **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Mitch Richmond, Sacramento Kings **G - Kevin Johnson, Phoenix Suns *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - Derrick Coleman, New Jersey Nets **F - Dominique Wilkins, Atlanta Hawks/Los Angeles Clippers **C - Shaquille O'Neal, Orlando Magic **G - Mark Price, Cleveland Cavaliers **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **F - Charles Oakley, New York Knicks **F - Scottie Pippen, Chicago Bulls **C - Hakeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - Mookie Blaylock, Atlanta Hawks **G - Gary Payton, Seattle SuperSonics *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **F - Dennis Rodman, San Antonio Spurs **F - Horace Grant, Chicago Bulls **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Latrell Sprewell, Golden State Warriors **G - Nate McMillan, Seattle SuperSonics *'All-NBA Rookie First Team:' **Isaiah Rider, Minnesota Timberwolves **Anfernee Hardaway, Orlando Magic **Chris Webber, Golden State Warriors **Jamal Mashburn, Dallas Mavericks **Vin Baker, Milwaukee Bucks *'All-NBA Rookie Second Team:' **Dino Radja, Boston Celtics **Toni Kukoc, Chicago Bulls **Shawn Bradley, Philadelphia 76ers **Lindsey Hunter, Detroit Pistons **Nick Van Exel, Los Angeles Lakers Category:NBA season